


Seiðrmadr

by Ikol



Series: Loki One-Shots [2]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dismemberment, F/M, Gen, Loki Feels, M/M, Other, toying with the myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/pseuds/Ikol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki would not call himself a seiðrmadr if he did not pass this rite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seiðrmadr

He traveled to the furthest corner of Asgard where he could achieve shape shifting. He had perfected illusions, healing spells and traveling among the realms, physically and by projection. But he had yet to achieve turning himself into a woman, not merely casting an illusion of being one.

It was a mockery and an insult when people called him an ergi, or an unmanly one. If seidr was a craft for women when he practiced it, so why not become one to spite those who had laughed at him?

Loki had accomplished altering his body and every cell into different creatures and he had mastering becoming insects, fishes and horses. But to turn himself completely into a woman required a certain sacrifice. He would not call himself a seiðrmadr if he did not pass this rite.

The second prince of Asgard stopped at the edge of a volcano. The air was thick with flame and sulfur. It did not burn him like the sneers of Aesir, or the jest Thor and his friends made by calling Loki's magic 'mere tricks.' 

Loki shed his cloak and threw it aside.

A rainbow obsidian dagger appeared in his right hand as he summoned it. He pulled out a bark of Yggdrasil he had retrieved after having fought with the serpent, and put it in his mouth, chewing, then started chanting. Voices began to float inside his mind and flew from his ears into the air in myriad colors—dark, blue, green, red, yellow, white, orange, purple, gray, mingling into rainbows and stars, then none. Melodies of nature and magick swirled in the air in a mating dance invisible to mortal eyes. Loki looked up as the voices blended with the sparks rising from the mouth of the volcano, elements swallowing each other as he roared the ancient words against the might of nature.

The voices thundered and clashed. His body swayed left and right in a trance as his lips let out the voices of the old, young, man, woman, dead and alive, and those who walked in between. The words rose into the air and slithered around him. Gust of wind from the volcano shaft threw his hair upwards like a raven's wings as words and elements ran through his body.

Loki the Mare, they called him after he had returned with Sleipnir his son. They had laughed at him after he had sacrificed himself to save Asgard. Loki the Ergi, they called him when he found his art in witchcraft. No one dared call Odin thus because he was their king. Loki called out their hypocrisy, and they despised him for it. 

They were fools and they did not realize how much power lied in seidr they so dreaded, but must depended on when brute force failed to defend.

Loki reached for his breeches and cut it open, pulling out his flaccid manhood to cradle in his hand. The chants grew louder and faster as he raised the dagger into the air.

Unmanly one, they called Loki.

Incoherent words flew from the magician's thin lips. The expression on his face could have been mistaken for one of intense pleasure close to climax. The chant grew louder and faster; Loki's hand gripped the dagger as the other hand stretched his member as far as he could.

They called his magick 'tricks'.

He cried out as the dagger fell, cutting off the flesh that was attached to his groin.

His scream rang against the roaring volcano and the earth shook as nature bent to his will. Blood squirted out of his wounded body. Pain and ecstasy were written all over his face as his eyes rolled back, leaving only the white parts in the sockets as his left hand rose with the bloodied flesh in it. Loki was trembling like a leaf on the ground taken hold by an earthquake. In his trance, his healing magic stopped the hemorrhage. Then there was a mere stump where his manhood had been.

The lava danced and erupted inside the cone as Loki's shivering slowly subsided. He opened his eyes where the green returned with tears streaming down his face and blood in his mouth from biting his tongue during his seizure of pain.

Loki looked at the blood and flesh on his palm. Today he had overcome his fear and crossed a threshold none in Asgard had dared.

Even Odin Allfather never walked this far.

And no sweeter revenge than bearing a heir of Asgard.

One-eyed Odin had taken Loki's life and twisted it into a weapon, so Loki would return the same gift to his beloved father.

A union of blood of a jotunn and a god.

The Allfather would finally see that none in Asgard dared walk the same path the Allfather did when he had sacrificed his left eye for knowledge. None but Loki could outdo what Odin had mastered.

Am I worthy now, father?

Loki smiled, exhausted, and tossed his lifeless phallus into the volcano to watch it burn.

When he returned to Asgard, entering the hall in his ragged clothes with blood stains on the crotch he intentionally left unaltered, he knew that all saw with their own eyes where he had been and done. He saw how terrified they were.

Before them stood Loki who was no longer a man. 

The Aesir gaped and stared at the tall, lean, dark-haired magician with familiar features, but more lithe and beautiful with exposed long legs, elegant curves and ample bosoms that made the warriors crane their necks to see. 

Loki stood in the middle of the grand hall with a light, triumphant smile on her face as her eyes met Thor's.

She knew the god of thunder desired her at once. And it was worth the price when he knew how much sweet this revenge would be.

And legend would say: Loki had left Asgard a magician, Odin's second son and Thor's brother. Now he returned as a true seiðrmadr. 

 

-8-

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> A/N: I think I've butchered Norse Mythology and their seiðr and Marvel universe. Various sources mentioned how the shape shift worked, but nothing like this happened in the myth, comicverse or movieverse. I just wanted to see Loki going all the way for his magic ^^
> 
> Thanks to Ne Obliviscaris' album that helped me write this. But I know my words don't do the music's justice.


End file.
